490th Missile Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= | type = Squadron | role = Intercontinental ballistic missile |size= |command_structure= 341st Operations Group Air Force Global Strike Command |current_commander= |garrison= Malmstrom Air Force Base, Montana |battles= World War II (Asia-Pacific Theater) |decorations= Distinguished Unit Citation Air Force Outstanding Unit Award (17x) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=490th Missile Squadron emblem }} The 490th Missile Squadron (490 MS) is a United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the 341st Operations Group, stationed at Malmstrom AFB, Montana. The 490 MS is equipped with the LGM-30G Minuteman III Intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM), with a mission of nuclear deterrence. History World War II Established as a B-25 Mitchell medium bomber squadron in mid-1942, trained by Third Air Force in the southeastern United States. Deployed to India in December 1942, operating under Tenth Air Force, supporting British ground forces in Burma during 1943. The squadron flew supplies from Chittagong, India to Imphal, India between 20 May and 30 June 1944. Reassigned to Fourteenth Air Force in China, 1944, and dropped leaflets for the United States Office of War Information from, January–August 1945. Also supported Chinese ground forces until the end of the war. Personnel demobilized in India, squadron returned to the United States and inactivated as a paper unit. Strategic Air Command Was reactivated in 1955 as a Strategic Air Command B-47 Stratojet squadron . Trained in air refueling and strategic bombardment operations with the B-47. in 1961, the squadron began transferring its B-47s to other SAC wings and became non-operational. Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Squadron Reactivated on 1 May 1962 as an ICBM squadron assigned to the 341st Missile Wing at Malmstrom AFB, Montana. Initially equipped with 50 LGM-30A Minuteman Is in early 1962, becoming SAC's third operational Minuteman ICBM squadron. Upgraded to the Minuteman IB in 1964; Minuteman IIF, in 1967. Received control of LGM-30G Minuteman III silos from inactivating 321st Strategic Missile Wing at Grand Forks AFB, North Dakota in 1996; Minuteman IIs being retired. Has maintained ICBMs on alert ever since. In 2010 The United States Air Force Global Strike Command started again with their famous competitions to bring back the glory days of the 1960s. The Global Strike Challenge was hosted at Barksdale Air Force on November 16 and 17. The 490th Missile Squadron sent Captain Kevin Hullihan and 1Lt Brian J. Marlow to compete in this competition. The crew achieved the best score in Emergency war orders, resulting in earning the Neary Trophy. In 2011 1Lt John Malek and 1Lt Matthew Ditson competed in the Global Srike Competition and won the McMahon Trophy for Best ICBM Weapon System score. In addition to the McMahon they also played a key role in earning the Klotz Trophy for Best ICBM Operations. AFHRA 490 MS Page Lineage * Constituted 490th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 14 Aug 1942 : Activated on 15 Sep 1942 : Re-designated 490th Bombardment Squadron, Medium, on 1 Aug 1943 : Inactivated on 2 Nov 1945 * Re-designated 490th Bombardment Squadron, Light, on 11 Mar 1947 : Activated in the Reserve on 4 Apr 1947 : Inactivated on 27 Jun 1949 * Re-designated 490th Bombardment Squadron, Medium, on 7 Jun 1955 : Activated on 1 Sep 1955 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 25 Jun 1961 * Re-designated 490th Strategic Missile Squadron (ICBM-Minuteman), and activated, on 18 Dec 1961 : Organized on 1 May 1962 : Re-designated 490th Missile Squadron on 1 Sep 1991. Assignments * 341st Bombardment Group, 15 Sep 1942 * Tenth Air Force, 25 Oct 1943 : Attached to 341st Bombardment Group, 25 Oct 1943-c. 7 Jan 1944 * 341st Bombardment Group, 7 May-2 Nov 1945 : 312th Fighter Wing for operational control, 7 May-c. 25 Aug 1945 * 341st Bombardment Group, 4 Apr 1947-27 Jun 1949 * 341st Bombardment Wing, 1 Sep 1955-25 Jun 1961 * Strategic Air Command, 18 Dec 1961 * 341st Strategic Missile Wing, 1 May 1962 * 341st Operations Group, 1 Sep 1991–Present Stations * Camp Malir, Karachi, India, 15 Sep 1942 * Moire Camp, Ondal, India, 5 Jan 1943 : Operated from Chakulia Airfield, India, 20–25 May 1943 * Kurmitola Airfield, India, 25 May 1943 * Dergaon, India, 26 Aug 1944 * Moran, India, 20 Oct 1944 * Warazup, Burma, 29 Nov 1944 * Hanchung Airfield, China, 13 Apr-13 Sep 1945 : Detachment operated from Hsian Airfield, China, 16 Apr-4 Aug 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 1-2 Nov 1945 * Dow Field (later, AFB), Maine, 4 Apr 1947-27 Jun 1949 * Abilene (later, Dyess) AFB, Texas, 1 Sep 1955-25 Jun 1961 : Deployed at Andersen AFB, Guam, 9 Jan-c. 3 Apr 1958 * Malmstrom AFB, Montana, 1 May 1962 – Present Aircraft and Missiles *B-25 Mitchell (1942–1945) *AT-6 Texan (1947–1949) *AT-11 Kansan (1947–1949) *B-47 Stratojet (1956–1961) * LGM-30A/B Minuteman I, 1962–1968 * LGM-30F Minuteman II, 1968–1991 * LGM-30G Minuteman III, 1996–Present 490th Missile Squadron Launch Facilities : Missile Alert Facilities (K-O flights, each controlling 10 missiles) are located as follows: :: K-01 1.7 mi ExNE of Harlowton MT, :: L-01 1.3 mi NxNE of Judith Gap MT :: M-01 4.1 mi NE of Moore MT, :: N-01 11.0 mi WxNW of Grassrange MT, :: O-01 1.5 mi E of Roy MT, See also * List of United States Air Force missile squadrons References * * Malmstrom AFB Minuteman Missile Site Coordinates External links *USAF 490th Missile Squadron History *341st Operations Group Fact Sheet Missile 0490 Category:Military units and formations in Montana